Pokemon Radio Wiki
Announcements Posted August 9th, 2012 - Pokemon Radio is undergoing reconstruction after a year of inactivity under previous management. We will rebuild and reopen under new management in the coming weeks. Until then all info on this wiki is subject to deletion and change pending alterations during the reconstruction. '' Welcome to the Pokemon Radio Wiki This is a wiki and homepage for the text-based roleplaying game Pokemon Radio MUSH. Contains theme info, character bios, help with in-game commands, a bulletin board area, and more! All users of Pokemon Radio MUSH are welcome to contribute, but please ensure you double check your info with a PR MUSH staffer first before changing or posting anything outside of the bulletin board. If you have any questions, or comments, please send an email to PokemonRadioStaffer@gmail.com Connecting to the game To connect to the game, you will need an MU* client such as MUSHclient or SimpleMU. A quick google search for either will easily get you to their respective maker's sites. They are free to download. Once you have a client, enter the following information into a new connection: ''Address: N/A Port: N/A Creating a character When you first login to the game, you will find yourself in the Character Generation room. Now, don't be too hasty! There's a bit of stuff you need to read up on before you develop your character. First off, let's get familiar with the people who run the game. The +staff command in-game will pull up a list too, but you can also find detailed info on which staffer does what here. Not only are these guys responsible for a lot of the things you see, they're also the guys you talk to in order to leave Character Generation and enter the grid. Second, look over the code of conduct here. This little rule catalog will have all of the stuff that the wizzes consider the important stuff. Everything else is minor stuff, or has not come up yet. We use a warning system, so you'll be alerted and given a fair warning if something IS amiss. If you do have a problem with something though, make sure to let a wizard or royal know so that we can update the rules and warn whoever is responsible. And if something does need reported, please make sure you have a log handy for the wizzes' perusal. Next up, the hard part: Theme and setting. This is THE most important part of creating your character on this MU! You should read everything on the page located here before you even BEGIN thinking about what sort of character you wish to play. Creating a character that fits our setting and theme is important, if you want to fit into the world of Pokemon Radio. A good idea is to look at the Character Bio section, to see what other people are playing! Almost done! Type +commandlist in-game to familiarize yourself with the commands we use. In addition to these, please note that we use a page on this wiki as our bulletin board, located here. You will need a wiki account to post things(unless you prefer to ask a staffer to post for you), but anyone can read the posts there. And now for the last step; After you've finished doing your studying, it's time to actually write up your profile. The first steps are age, sex, and species. The commands are listed in the Character Generation room. Age, Species, and Sex will all show up in your finger information. Race is what is shown in the +who list, and should be set to exactly the same thing as your species. The big thing is your description. This is where you stick in your character's appearance. Height, build, unique traits, and more go in here. In addition, you'll also be putting your character's profile here. What are they like? What do they do? Quirks, personality traits and such also go here. Congratulations! Once you've finished this, you've got a Pokemon Radio character! Page a wizard to give you the once-over, and you can be unleashed on the world. List of wiki pages Basic Info Rules Staff Bulletin Board Character Bio Theme Theme Overview Region Society Technology Factions Factions Overview Team Rocket Valkyrie Category:Browse Category:Basic Info